


Doctors in League

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peril from the sea, two doctors, and maybe The Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors in League

Grace Holloway looked up as the new person joined her at the triage site. Attractive, determined young woman quickly moving through the victims of the war raging around them was her impression.

While the newcomer worked, her phone rang despite service being down. Grace frowned, but kept moving. 

"Doctor… no, I don't care; I called hours ago! There are creatures coming out of the Bay, killing people! You need to get here now!"

The British voice caught Grace by surprise, but it was the impact of the words that hit harder, and she risked looking straight at the woman. "If that is The Doctor," she began, stressing the article, "tell him Grace insists."

The woman's eyes got wide, then she nodded. "I was told to say 'Grace insists'," the woman told the man on the other end of the phone.

A few moments later, and the sound that was hope for many, fear for some, echoed in the halls of the triage site.

"Martha Jones," the British woman told Grace.

"Grace Holloway," she answered, before bracing for the storm that was the Doctor.


End file.
